Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by AnimePrincess2121
Summary: This is based on Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter, Lily Potter, who is the youngest of their children. She is in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and this is her story. Rated T for later chapters but hardly and rated T moments
1. What's Up With Boys And Wegies?

A Potter was never to love a Malfoy. That's what I have always been told. By my brothers, my large number of cousins, and even Professors knew it. There was just too many differences in our backgrounds, beliefs, and too much quarreling between the families.

Although our parents made some-what of an alliance some-time-ago, there would always be an uncreated bond, never to mend. A Potter was a Potter, and a Malfoy was a Malfoy. There was no buts, ifs, or whats about it.

I am now in my fourth year at Hogwarts, with the same best friend that I have had since I was in diapers. Her name is Marlee Weasley, who is also my cousin. Marlee is the sister of Freddy Weasley, a 6th year, and Victoria Weasley, who is graduated and engaged to Teddy Lupin. These are the children of George and Charisma Weasley. My parents are Harry and Ginny Potter, and I am the sister of James and Albus Potter, who are now in their 5th and 6th year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Being that we have such a large family and are all Gryffindors, we basically run the Gryffindor house. Not trying to sound cocky, but my cousins and I were the people that everyone (that wasn't a Slytherin) wanted to be friends with. Our parents were famous for defeating the Dark Lord, especially mine. Because our parents were famous legends, we were known as the next generation of the most famous wizards of all time.

You would think that anyone would love having that title, but I was frankly annoyed with it. Anywhere I went people knew who I was. I couldn't walk into a public place without faces gawking at me and/or my siblings/cousins. Being who we were made us targets for continuing supporters of the Dark Lord, especially Slytherins. A Gryffindor was dirt to a Slytherin. But a Potter or Weasley was a slug in the dirt. Being a combination of both a Potter and a Weasley made it even more interesting. I'll admit, I have more friends than I do enemies.

But focusing in on my more dominant point, there was no such thing as a Potter befriending a Malfoy, or other way around.

This was never a concern to me; I never had a problem treating Scorpius Malfoy like the strewn he truly was, nor did anyone else in my family.

I pretty much avoided him as much as I could, and being a girl, he didn't often try to pick fights with me.

My brothers, however, have had it out with him numerous times. There have been duals between them in almost every part of the castle, inside and out. The most he gave me was a snarl or a dirty look in Potions class.

This now brings us to the present, a warm September day on the Hogwarts grounds where I lie out with Marlee. We are exchanging looks as we watch our brothers make complete gits of themselves as they pick on poor, innocent first years.

"Get his legs! Get his legs!" Freddy called at my brother, James. They were doing what they liked to call, a "Gryffindor Initiation" by tying the crying little first year two a tree with underwear over his head.

Albus chuckled but shook his head as he continued to study his Herbology homework.

"Honestly, must you always be such a royal pain in the arse?" Rosie called out to the boys.

"Yes!" The two of them answered happily.

Rosie shrugged and approached Marlee and I.

"Did you lot get yesterday's homework for potions? I completely dazed off in Professor Parkinson's nastily drone!"

"Rosie Weasley not paying attention in class?" Marlee exclaimed, acting like it was a huge deal. Well, it almost was. Rosie, like her mother, was these top of our house when it came to grades, always on top of the game.

Rosie rolled her eyes and plopped down next to us as Marlee read off the assignment to her.

"Lily, wanna give a whack at it?" James asked me, who was now giving another first year a wedgie by using wingardium leviosa. The poor kid was hanging on a high branch by his underwear. Honestly.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I believe in maturity." I levitated the first-year softly to the ground, and patted him on the head. "There ya go ya little one." He gave me a frightened-almost-smile, and ran off screaming wildly.

Freddy scoffed and gave me a disappointed look, "You sure are a wet blanket for a fourth year. Don't you want to excercise a little seniority?"

"Stop acting like a Malfoy," Rosie sneered at Freddy, causing his jaw to drop.

"Smart-girl-say-what?" He said quickly, obviously insulted.

"If you put as much energy into your studies as you did your bullying, you would be top of the class and in line to be headmaster." Rosie lectured, opening a book.

"You sound more and more like your mother every day," James said, amused.

"I still can't believe you called me a Malfoy!" Freddy said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh, quit being such a little whiner!" Marlee whacked her brother in the head.

"Keep it up and you'll be the one hanging by your underwear!" Freddy warned. 

"Yeah do that and you'll be receiving a howler from Dad, and a week of detention." She said smugly, showing off her prefect badge.

Freddy made faces imitating her statement, and walked off with James.

"Boys..." I muttered, looking back at Marlee and Rosie.

"Hey now!" Albus said, sounding hurt. "I'm still sitting here!"

"You don't count," Rosie said sweetly, "you're a sensitive little peach!" She pinched his cheeks causing him to turn pull away rubbing his cheek in pain.

Later that day I took a seat next to Rosie in potions class who was quickly trying to finish her assignment.

"I believe that was assigned yesterday, Miss Weasley," the cold nastily voice caused the both of us to jump. Professor Parkinson was towering over our shoulders giving Rosie a dull, glazed, glare.

"Yes, Professor," Rosie quickly closed her book blushing a deep shade of red similar to her hair.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Parkinson said striding to the front of the class.

She began droning on with her nastily voice about something I didn't comprehend. I was too focused on Albus who was staring angrily into his book. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him until I saw that Scorpius was shooting yellow streaks of light at Albus from his wand, causing Albus's underwear to climb higher and higher up his bottom. What was with boys and wedgies?

I tossed a piece of crumpled parchment at Scorpius, signaling for him to stop, but he just glared and continued. As much as I hated to take part in conflict, I hated seeing Albus get picked on. He was older than I was, but I still felt protective of him. He wasn't going to defend himself, and Scorpius knew that. I sent a tickling charm over to Scorpius, which distracted him from Albus. He howled with laughter, fidgeting, and then jumping out of his chair.

Parkinson turned to Scorpius, obviously annoyed, and removed the charm. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. You are on a roll today." She gave an annoyed glare at Rosie and I.

Albus gave me an apologetic, but thankful smile. It was worth it, I thought, smiling to myself.

Parkinson started writing on the board, "Final Grade Project." "Your final grade will be based on a project I am assigning you. You will be paired up, and expected to share the work for this project. I am giving you the rest of the semester to work on this project. It will be long, and difficult, which is why I am giving you such a long time to work on it. On the day it is due, you will be giving an oral presentation in front of the class and myself, and there I will determine your final grade."

Rosie gave me a reassuring nod, we would select eachother for partners. I was so happy Rosie was smart. I don't know what I would do without her, I took after my father in potions. I sucked at it hardcore!

Parkinson saw my and Rosie's alliance being formed, and a cruel smile curled up on her face. "I will be assigning partners, and there will be no arguments. If I hear any complaining, one hundred points will immediately be taken away from that house."

We all quickly straightened out.

Parkinson looked down at her class list, and started to pair us off.

"Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter, you are a pair." She read off more random names: "Dona Hernendez and Clayton Finnegan. A pair." Dona blushed and looked down into her lap. They have been crushing on each other since second year, but have yet to become a couple. "Xavier Goyle and Raven Powell. A pair." Raven gave an accidental sigh of disappointment and one hundred points were taken from Hufflepuff "immediately." Bad move. I waited anxiously to know who I was to be paired with, hoping it was someone in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws were smart! Smart partners meant good grades for the dumb partner, which was me!

"Lily Potter," I froze as Parkinson read my name aloud, "will be paired with Scorpius Malfoy." 

My jaw dropped as well as the rest of the class's did. "A Potter and a Malfoy," someone whispered. There were many whispers going among the class. Albus and Rosie looked at me in utter shock and sympathy, as did others who weren't Slytherins. Scorpius almost looked sympathetic for me, but then I realized the selfish git was probably sympathetic for himself.

I could hardly bare to imagine what James and Freddy would say. This would simply not do. 

A Potter and a Malfoy could not and would not work together.


	2. Chapped Buns

"What if you tell her that you are deathly allergic to Scorpius?" Marlee suggested. We were trying to figure out ways to get me out of having to work with the Albino Rat, also known as Malfoy.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's deathly allergic to Malfoy," Tabie, a fifth year in Ravenclaw said, walking to our table in the Great Hall.

"Tabie!" Marlee exclaimed, giving her a very large hug.

"How was your summer?" Tobie asked all of us, barely able to speak from being so tightly hugged.

We all shrugged giving small answers like, "It was alright," or, "too short," and then Rosie came and sat down across from me.

"What are you doing? I need some help on the potions assignment," she pulled out her book lying it on top of my and Marlee's dinner plates. "Er...Hullo Tabitha," Rosie said, looking at Tobie. It wasn't that Rosie didn't like Tobie, it was mostly that Tobie was in Ravenclaw, which made her very smart. Of course Rosie was proud to be a Gryffindor, but slightly insulted at the same time that she "didn't qualify" to be a Ravenclaw. Tabie was a sort of "challenge" to Rosie.

"Actually, we are working on the potions assignment right now," Marlee smirked.

"Well, in a sense we are," Tabie added.

"We are trying to think of ways to get me out of working with Scorpius," I explained, trying to retrieve my poor dinner from under the potions book.

"Why don't you just tell her the truth and tell her you can't work together because you're family rivals?" Rosie studied me carefully.

"Because she already knows that!" Marlee sighed fixing a new plate with a large amount of mashed potatoes. Professor Parkinson, known to our parents as Pansy Parkinson knew very well about the Potter-Malfoy rivalry. She had it in for me and my family, but especially Scorpius. The only reason she never took points away from Slytherin was because that was the house she was in for her years at Hogwarts, and she was now the head of Slytherin. She actually hated the Malfoys, namely Draco. She liked him throughout all of the years at Hogwarts, and he broke her heart to pieces. Now she was determined to have her vengeance by making Draco's son fail potions class by making him share a large assignment with a Potter. As for a Potter, she just didn't like us because we defeated the Dark Lord. And we were Gryffindors. That just went without saying though.

We continued brainstorming ideas when James ran into the room, being tackled by giggles. "You gotta...AHAHAHAH! Come see! ...Ahahahahaha! Freh...Freh...Eddie..Freddie... AHAHAHA!"

"Oh no, someone put a laughing charm on him," Tabie said, pulling her wand out.

James tackled her to the ground taking her wand, still in tears from laughter, "NO! Come see Freddie! Outside!"

We followed James outside to the tree where "Gryffindor initiation" usually took place, to see a total initiation backfire. Freddie was hanging in the highest branch by his not just underwear, but tighty whities with hearts on them.

"Look at Freddie!" James said, as if we wouldn't be able to embrace the picture without the introduction.

Trying not to laugh I said, "What's wrong Fred?"

"Oh nothing," he said furiously, "just hanging around, ya know?"

"Oh really?" Marlee said, giggling. "'Cause it kind of looks like someone's HEART'S got high hopes!" She was now on her back kicking air laughing so hard.

"No, seriously, what happened?" Rose asked. No laughs. No snorts. No nothing. All seriousness. Rosie could be such a wet blanket sometimes.

Freddie didn't answer right away, just stared straight ahead. "One word. " he said finally, "Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly it got really quiet. I giggled a little bit just from the awkward silence. This made James look at me sternly. "Definitely not funny, Lil ! No one gives my dorky cousin wedgies unless it's me, or himself!"

Marlee looked confused, "Himself?"

"Oh come on! It was ONE time! ...Dorky?!" Freddie crossed his arms wincing in pain.

"Wait till I get my hands on that nasty little piece of..."

Tabie interrupted James, "I saw him on my way down to the Great Hall! He's sitting outside the guy's lavatory basically snogging Splendora Kazoo!"

James nodded angrily, "He'll be snogging the inside of the toilets when I get my palms on him! Don't worry buddy, hang tight!" he yelled up at Freddie, then taking off towards the castle.

"Don't you mean tighties?" Marlee giggled. Tabie, Marlee and I then pranced away following Rosie and James.

In the distance I could hear Freddie yelling after us, "What? Wait! Get me down from here! My buns are starting to get chapped!"


End file.
